


I Love You With All Of My Butt

by ThatOneStarKid



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Because of the Squip, Blowjobs, Don't Judge, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, If you read it makes sense, Its more fluffy then smutty, Jeremy can't masturbate, Jeremy is a tol bean that needs protection, Let Jeremy masturbate in peace okay, M/M, Mentions of Jeremy having shock scars, Michael is a bit kinky, Michael is a sweet boyfriend, Oh and the title is wierd, Post!Squip, Smut, boyf riends — Freeform, mention of self-harm, only for a little though, they're already dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStarKid/pseuds/ThatOneStarKid
Summary: Okay the title is wierd I know but it makes sense if you read to the end.---Michael wants Jeremy to touch himself in front of him. Poor Jeremy couldn't get himself to do it with out panicking.It starts of smutty and then fluffy and then smutty and then more fluff... so...





	I Love You With All Of My Butt

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this. I just had the idea and this happened. So uh.. enjoy... I guess...

Jeremy caught his breath quickly as he felt warmth engulf his lower half and he moaned, resisting the urge to tangle his fingers into his boyfriend's hair. "M-Michael~" "What is it, baby boy?" Michael asked with a smirk, removing his mouth from Jeremy's aching length. "Please~" is all Jeremy could say before he was silenced with a rough kiss which traveled to his neck. Jeremy moaned quietly as Michael bit down on his collar bone and rubbed his knee against Jeremy. The brunette was already fully undressed, Michael being in tight red boxer briefs. Michael pulled away and went to the bedside drawer to retrieve lube and a condom. "Okay, Jere-bear... you need to be quiet so your dad doesn't hear... But I want you to touch yourself for me... Could you prep yourself in front of me, baby boy?" Michael asked with a smirk. Jeremy's breath caught in his throat as he looked at Michael with his anxiety covered by a thick cloud of lust. "Oh come on, Jere~ There is nothing to worry about, you look great..." Michael said close to Jeremy's ear, nibbling on it before he moved away. 

Jeremy reached out for the lube, hands shaking as he looked at Michael who's eyes were fully blown with lust, a small wet spot on the front of his underwear even though he hadn't even been touched yet. Jeremy could tell that the thought of him prepping himself turned Michael on, so Jeremy closed his eyes before quickly grabbing the lube and looking down at himself.

Memories of all of the times he had done that before, sitting in front of his computer before school... Memories of how many times the Squip and shocked him if he even thought about touching himself. He shook the thought, trying to hold it back as he poured a bit of lube into the palm of his hand, remembering how chilling and amazing the cold lube felt against his hard cock. Remembering how painful it felt to have his hand shocked and it to spasm as he wanted to cry but his tear ducts were deactivated. 

Jeremy blinked, opening his eyes again before looking up at Michael and then down on himself. Shakily, he wrapped his hand around himself, his brain telling him not to do it... Don't do that, Jeremy... You have better ways of spending your time... Jeremy could practically hear the Squip's voice in his head as he blinked tears out of his eyes and tightened his hand before moving it. God it felt so good but the word kept invading his head. 'Worthless. You can't even keep from touching yourself... Michael doesn't even like you! Why would he? Why would he like you? You and your scrawny body... I bet he thinks you dick is small too, that's why he always tops... don't you see? He doesn't like you!' 

"Jeremy? Baby, please! I didn't think you'd be so upset about it... I'm so sorry, I should have asked first instead of commanding you..." Michael tore Jeremy out of the voices in his head as he pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry I just... I thought the idea was so hot that I didn't even ask first I just commanded in my dominant asshole facade and I'm just... I'm really sorry!" It was at this moment that Jeremy noticed the tears that had been falling down his face and the fact that his hand had moved away from himself early on. "Michael... I just... I started thinking and I just..." Michael didn't even need anything else before he reached under the bed and pulled out a room temperature Mountian Dew Red in which he had put there in case of something happening. Jeremy quickly drank a few gulps before looking at the two of them. 

"I'm so sorry... I just ruined the mood and everything... I'm such a terrible boyfriend and I just... You probably just pity me and... and-" he was cut off by a kiss again, but this one wasn't rough. It was soft and sweet, almost like their first kiss when they had first confessed (less awkward of course)."Jeremy... Don't you ever think that. I love you more than anyone in the entire world and I would risk my life for you... Don't you ever think that so pity you, I care about you because I love you and nothing will ever change that..." Michael said with a warm smile. "If you want to stop... I'll go take care of myself in the bathroom and we can cuddle and watch a movie or something like that..." Michael says quietly, Jeremy having calmed down by now. 

"No... I just... I'm fine now it's just that I can't really... I can't really touch myself without... freaking out because of... the Squip wouldn't let me masturbate..." Jeremy says slowly, never thinking he'd end up sharing this information with anyone. Michael's look of confusion made Jeremy speed up his explanation. "He used to shock me... I mean it used to shock me... anytime I'd even think about touching myself he'd mess with my brain nerves and make it feel like my hand and wrist were on fire..." Michael's look on confusion went into one of absolute shock and worry by the time Jeremy had finished talking. "Jeremy, oh my God! I'm so sorry... I wish I would have known this before..." Michael said, holding Jeremy's hand in his, looking at the bluish virus type pattern Jeremy had on his skin there. Michael had never asked since he knew Jeremy would have told him in enough time if he wanted Michael to even know... But now he knew and slowly, he lifted Jeremy's wrist up to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss on the shock scars... Just as Jeremy had done to him in Sophmore year when Michael showed him his self-harm scars. Jeremy smiled slightly, noticing once again what was happening down stairs for both of them. The tension had been so high, leaving the two of them hard. 

"Do you still want to...?" Michael was cut off by Jeremy kissing him roughly, adding tongue shortly after. Michael took control on the kiss, pinning Jeremy to the bed and kissing and biting at his neck feverishly. Michael moved lower, making Jeremy sure he'd have marks. Michael looked up at Jeremy, a questioning look in his hazy brown eyes. Jeremy bit his lip and nodded and soon Michael had all of Jeremy in his mouth, his eyes tearing up as he touched himself while blowing Jeremy. Jeremy came quickly, I love you's and praises slipping past his lips as Michael came shortly after, moaning around Jeremy's length. Michael swallowed quickly before wiping his lips and smiling. 

\----

"I love you with all of my butt, Jeremiah Heere..." Michael said hazily. "What are you talking about, Michael? Jeremy asked, still catching his breath. "I said I love you with all of my butt... I would say my heart but my butt is bigger..." Michael said. Laughter soon filled the room as Jeremy cuddled next to Michael. "Well I love you all of my butt too, Michael..." Jeremy said, soon slipping into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> See! I told ya the title would make sense! But thank you for reading my little fluffy smutty boyf riends fic ^-^


End file.
